


After All

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really matter that you'll never be able to explain exactly how it happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaina47](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaina47).



> Date: 15 March 2010  
> Word Count: 100  
> Recipient: [](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaina47**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: A is for After  
> Summary: Does it really matter that you'll never be able to explain exactly how it happened?  
> Spoilers (if any): post-series
> 
> Disclaimer: “The West Wing”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, John Wells Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "The West Wing", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself with referencing the show that CJ's watching. I blame the fact that I miss said show while it's on hiatus. I'm still a CJ/Ainsley girl at heart, but I can totally see CJ/Kate, too…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always playing along…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means I reserve all rights to completely rework this down the line.

Does it really matter that you'll never be able to explain exactly how it happened?

All you can remember is that your TiVo recorded the wrong show. You'd thought about deleting it, but your fingers were mysteriously repelled by the remote's buttons. There she was, larger than life, beautiful as ever.

But it wasn't her. It couldn't be her. Could it?

Thankfully, the phone didn't repel your fingers. In less than five minutes, she wasn't on the TV and you had a date.

With Kate Harper, who seemed inordinately pleased to hear from you.

And you haven't been apart since.


End file.
